Surprise engagement
by ALIMOO1971
Summary: Mike surprise Kate on their third year anniversary


**TITLE: ****Engagement Surprise**

**AUTHOR: Alimoo1971**

**RATING:**

**SPOILERS: season 4**

**CATEGORY:**

**PAIRINGS: Mike/Kate**

**SUMMARY: Mike surprise Kate on ****their**** third year ****anniversary**

**SQUEAL****: Internet dating.**

**ARCHIVE: Fanficion**

**DISCLAIMER: Ok, don't own characters. Made this story up, didn't make any money out of it, yada, yada, you know the rest. **

**FEED BACK: Yes Please **

**NOTES: I was thinking about this story, so I decided to write it.**

**SONGS:**

**Mike was promoted to commander and was transferred to NAVCOM as commander Maxine 'knocker' White right hand man. Maxine been in love with Mike for years since they met at officer training but she was engaged to Stewart White at that time and was planning on getting married when she finish her training. **

**Kate was still the XO on Hammersley and she and Mike keep in contact while Hammersley was out on patrol. they keep their relationship a secret but they knew that the crew knew that there was something going on between them but they haven't seen anything that could get Mike and Kate into trouble. **

**Now that Mike is at NAVCOM they notice the change in Kate when the crew return from there shore leave and when the crew is at the pub, they notice Mike and Kate show up at the same time. The crew are happy for them both. **

**When Mike got time he went shopping for an engagement ring, he was planning on proposing to Kate when there third year accidently internet dating anniversary comes up in two month. But since he been busy at work he had little time to go shopping, so he look on the internet at home for the perfect ring. **

**The day Hammersley return from it three week patrol Kate was looking ford to spending the next two nights with Mike since he been spending it at her place when Hammersley is in port. Last time it was for four nights so they spend two of them at Mike place. that night when Mike showed up at Kate place, she greeted him with a smile before they kiss **

"**Miss you" mike said **

"**miss you to, how work" **

"**busy, i've read your reports" **

"**I bet you have Mike" They walk into Kate kitchen where she was sorting out there dinner. **

"**Mike what wrong" **

"**nothing" Kate look at him **

"**Mike i know that look, what is it" **

"**Maxine" **

"**Knocker, is she still asking you around to her place" **

"**Yes and i say no" **

"**There something else what is it" **

"**She show up at my place last night for a talk and drinks" **

"**Talk about what?" **

"**Ryan, joining the navy she wants me to talk to him" **

"**Why can't she" **

"**I ask her the same thing, she told me that he looks up to me" **

"**Ah so what are you going to do" **

"**don't know Kate" Kate thought about it then smile **

"**Kate what are you smiling about" **

"**How about younger person point of view someone close to his age" **

"**Like who" **

"**bird" Kate dish up dinner while Mike thought about it **

"**I like it, i'll give bird a call tomorrow" **

"**she on afternoon watch if that helps" **

"**Thanks" They enjoy their dinner and early night. **

**The next day Mike spoke to Ryan since he took the afternoon off and he show Ryan hammersley and introduce Ryan to Jessica bird. Mike left them to talk in the dining room while he went to talk to charge and RO who was on the bridge. **

**The next day Hammersley left for six week patrol. While out on patrol Mike saw the ring he was searching for on the net so during lunch hour he went to Kate place to get a ring that he got her for christmas couple years go then he went to the jewellery store to look at the ring he was interested in getting. **

**When he saw it and knew the price he knew Kate is worth it. so he spoke to the sale assistants and she check to see if the ring they got in store is the same size as the ring he got with him. When it show that the ring they got in store is three sizes to big, the assistant offer to get another one with the right size. **

"**When are you planning on proposing to your girlfriend sir?" **

"**kate she on six week patrol, will that be plenty of time" **

"**Yes it would be, i'll get some details from you sir" **

"**thank you" Five minutes later Mike walk out of the shop and went to get some lunch before returning back to NAVCOM. **

**the day Hammersley return back to home port the crew looking ford to two week shore leave and going to the pub. Mike was looking ford to take Kate to rosie's restaurant for their anniversary dinner that night. When Kate was home she did her normal things and went into town to get her hair done up like she down two other times. **

**When Mike got home from work he got change then he called for a taxi. when it arrived Mike walk out the door closing it and locking it up before walking down to the taxi when he saw who show up **

"**I'll be a minute" mike said to the driver then walk down to the driver side just as the person got out **

"**Maxine what are you doing here" **

"**I came to see if you want to go out to dinner tonight, but you got plans" when she saw him dress up **

"**Yes i have and you could of ask me earlier while at work" **

"**I for got, got a date tonight" **

"**Yes and i'm late, can you please leave, i'll talk to you tomorrow" **

"**ok, have a good evening" **

"**thank you Maxine" Mike turn around and walk back to the taxi and got in just as Maxine did and drove away just as the taxi did. **

**Mike called Kate "Mike" **

"**Kate i'll be outside your place in few minutes" **

"**I'll be waiting" then they hung up. **

"**big night for you" the driver asked **

"**Yeah a big night" Mike said smiling **

"**First date" **

"**No but it important date" **

"**Proposal" **

"**Yes" **

"**Been dating long" **

"**Three years" **

"**three years, good luck for tonight, she must be really special" **

"**Yes she is" a minute later the driver notice a car following him **

"**Hey that women who showed up at your place" **

"**Maxine what about her" **

"**She following us, is she your ex" **

"**no we friends, co workers" **

"**She must be interested in who your date is" **

"**could be" When the taxi stop outside the condo apartments. Mike smile as Kate walk towards the taxi. The driver gave a low whistle **

"**Dam you got a great looking women there mate" **

"**thanks" Kate open the door and got in closing it behind her then lean over and kiss Mike just as the driver pulled out and back onto the road. Kate put her seat belt on **

"**wow Kate you look amazing" **

"**thank you Mike you scrub up good you self" **

"**Thanks, looking ford to dinner" **

"**looking ford to spending time with you. This past six weeks been busy as hell" **

"**I've read the report. As for two dads we know what he like" **

"**that true, bird and bomber gave him cleaning to do in the galley plus with my punishment on top he soon settle down for couple of weeks" **

"**that good, how is bird and dutchy settling in" **

"**Good, bird she on rotation with each of the crew so she learning then she can decide on what she want to become" **

"**That good idea" **

"**And she been keeping in contact with Ryan" **

"**That great to know, your idea of them meeting together is a great idea" they heard chucking coming from the driver **

"**something funny sir" Kate asked **

"**sorry sounds like you two playing matchmaker"**

"**i was thinking the same thing" Mike said grinning **

"**Mike" he turn to her **

"**Well it true Kate" **

**When the taxi stop outside the restaurant Kate got out while Mike paid for the fair **

"**Thanks, oh that car just pulled in car park next to the blue car" the driver said **

"**thanks" **

"**good luck" he gave Mike a wink before driving to his next fair. **

**Mike walk over to where Kate is and he wrap his arms around her waist and kiss her "I love you Kate" **

"**i love you to Mike" **

"**shall we" **

"**Why not and we better not for get the after dinner mints" Mike grin the kiss her **

"**No we won't tonight." They walk to the door where door man open it for them **

"**thank you" they both said as they walk in side. **

**Once they were seated they look over the menu. "Mike where the wine list" **

"**When i book for tonight i order a bottle of champagne" **

"**champagne Mike flynn, you sure are full of surprises tonight" **

"**so do you Kate" a waitress walk over with the ice bucket and put it next to the table **

"**thank you" Mike said before she walk away. **

**Mike pour the wine and put the bottle back into the bucket. they pick their glasses up "Happy anniversary Kate" they click their glasses **

"**Three years today" **

"**it's hard to believe it been three years" **

"**True" they talk over the next two hours while enjoying their dinner. Half an hour after desert the waiter walk over with there coffee and after dinner mints. **

"**mike it been a wonderful evening" **

"**Yes it has Kate. But before you eat your chocolate, there something i want to do first." **

**He got up and then got down on one knee with box in hand. the other customers and staff watch what was happening. **

"**Kate in the past four years we been through a lot not just as captain and XO. but as friends and lovers. That night three years ago was the best mistake that the staff here did when they got you mix up with another Kate. that night i knew your the one who i could ever imagine spending my life with and tonight will you Kate McGregor will give me the honor of marrying me and become Mrs Kate flynn" He open the box as he said it **

"**Oh Mike… Yes, yes i will marry you" **

**She kiss him then He got the ring out of the box and slip it on to her finger then he stood up dropping the box onto the table and pulling her with him as they kiss as everyone around the clap. When they broke apart they turn to everyone as the ones closest to them congratulated them on their engagement. they sat down to having there coffee and after dinner mint when a women walk over to them **

"**Excuse me" they turn to the women **

"**congratulation" **

"**thank you" **

"**I'm a reporter for the cairns paper, may i ask you both some question and is it ok if i can post your engagement announcement in the paper" Mike and Kate look at each other without saying any words then turn to the reporter **

"**why not" **

"**Great i'll be back" then she walk away. **

"**you know the crew going to be shocked" Kate said **

"**True" when she return she sat down with her recorder. **

"**shall we get started" **

**Four days later on the front page of the cairns paper it got photo of Mike and Kate standing at the entrance of rosie restaurant with the sign behind it and photo of the ring and news head like says **

'**Navy couple engage after internet dating mix up three years ago' **

**It mention their names and what happen three years ago and where they both station at today. It said about one point five carat round solitaire diamond set in white gold with three millimeter rose gold band. When Mike got the news paper from his front porch and open it to see the front page, he smile as he walk back inside just as Kate phone rings. **

"**Hello… hi charge… what was on the front page" she look up just as Mike walk over to the dining room table turning the paper around to show her **

"**Mike just show me it now… yes it true… ok enjoy your shore leave" then she hung up just as Mike sat down **

"**Charge read the front page and call to see if it true" **

"**Looks like we going to be getting a lot of phone calls Kate" **

"**Yeah, i wonder how knocker handling the news" she said smiling **

"**Shocked"**

"**Like everyone else" **

**At Maxine apartment she read the front page of the paper, she look shocked when she read about what happen three years ago. she could see how happy Mike is in the photo but upset that he didn't love her back the way she loved him for over twenty years and she somehow have to find a way to break them both up.**

**Coming soon: Maxine plan**


End file.
